


You're Amazing

by gamergirl929



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, WWE - Freeform, well look at that my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: Bayley takes care of Sasha after her excruciating match with Nia Jax.





	You're Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> SO I of course was inspired by what Bayley said after Sasha's #1 Contender Match, and I HAD to write a fic. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Please enjoyyyy!

Bayley cupped Sasha’s face with a beaming smile. 

“You have no idea how amazing you are.” The purple haired woman grinned as she pulled Bayley into a bone crushing hug, the WWE Universe cheering loudly. 

Sasha flopped backwards onto her bed in the hotel room with a grunt, her muscles aching. 

The win over Nia put her into the title picture, yes, but it came at a cost of aching muscles and cramping limbs. 

Sasha closed her eyes with a yawn, and sunk further into the bed beneath her. 

A sudden knock on her hotel room door made her groan loudly. 

“Come in...” She yells and she hears a snort from behind the door. 

“Yeah I can’t do that without the keycard Banks.” She doesn’t see, but hears the obvious smile in Bayley’s voice. 

She rolls out a bed with a wince and some grunts as she slowly makes her way across the room. She pulls the door open, revealing Bayley, who’s grinning from ear to ear, a stack of DVD’s in one hand and an ice pack in the other. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Sasha smirks and Bayley playfully rolls her eyes with a smirk as she slips passed Sasha and into the hotel room. 

“I’m here to see if you’re taking care of yourself. If I know you, you’re not using an ice pack.” Bayley turns to Sasha who huffs and slowly makes her way across the room before falling onto the bed with a groan.

“Come on.” Bayley nudges her softly earning a growl. 

“Make room.” She smirks and Sasha shuffles out of the way, making room for the brunette to sit down. 

Bayley falls on the bed with a huff and glances over at the purple woman with a smirk. 

“Come on Boss.” She pokes her side and Sasha lets out a squeak before she sends a glare Bayley’s way, a glare that quickly disappears when she sees the brunette’s toothy grin. 

“Here.” Bayley passes the ice pack to Sasha as the purple haired woman slowly sits up with a grimace.

Bayley watches as Sasha takes the ice pack and places it on her abdomen, and leans back with a lengthy sigh. 

“Better?” Bayley leans back and Sasha smiles. 

“It’s helping, but I think I need an entire bathtub full of ice.” Sasha closes her eyes and Bayley frowns. 

“I wish I could help...” The brunette sighs sadly before her eyes widen. “I have an idea.” 

Sasha hums in response and her eyes flash open when she feels Bayley pulling gently on her hand. 

“Scoot up.” Bayley commands and Sasha furrows her brow but moves forwards. 

Bayley slips behind her and Sasha glances over her shoulder, confused. 

“What are you doing?” Sasha asks and inhales sharply when Bayley’s warm hands land on her shoulders. 

“Can you take off your shirt?” Bayley asks and Sasha snorts loudly. 

“Well you sure move fast.” Sasha bites her lip, her cheeks flushing a bright red. She swallows hard as she reaches for the hem of her shirt and tugs it up and over her head with a hiss, leaving her in only a black bra. 

Bayley runs her hands gently down Sasha’s back and the woman closes her eyes with a blush and a sigh. 

Bayley slowly and gently begins digging the palm of her hands into Sasha’s back and the purpled haired woman lets out a content moan. 

Behind her, Bayley’s cheeks are heating up and she’s biting her bottom lips as she works her thumbs into the woman’s back. 

Sasha opens her mouth and lets out a moan that makes Bayley’s mouth go dry and her face turn impossibly redder. 

“Is this okay...?” Bayley asks and Sasha smirks, leaning back into Bayley’s touch. 

“Perfect.” Sasha smiles and Bayley bites back a smile. 

Sasha leans further into Bayley’s touch, her body sagging in relief. 

It doesn’t take long before Sasha feels her eyelids grow heavy and she is leaning further back into Bayley.

Bayley’s eyes widen and she blushes a bright red when Sasha leans backwards, her back coming in contact with Bayley’s chest. 

Sasha slowly turns around in Bayley’s lap and lays her head on Bayley’s chest. She mumbles softly and Bayley blushes as she wraps her arms around the exhausted woman. 

Bayley leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Sasha’s head. 

“Night Sasha.” Bayley smirks as her own eyes flutter shut and the two fall fast asleep. 

* * *

Hours later Sasha feels her eyes slowly flutter open and her eyes widen when she realizes there is a body beneath her own. 

Sasha slowly places her hands on either side of the body and pushes herself upwards, a smile spreading across her face as she realizes who is beneath her. 

The brunette beneath her is fast asleep, a calm, relaxed look on her face. 

Bayley mutters quietly in her sleep, her head turning back and forth. A loose piece of her falls in her face and she attempts to swat it away, earning a giggle from the purple haired woman above her. 

Sasha reaches up and tucks the loose hair behind Bayley’s ear, her fingertips gently dragging down the woman’s cheek. 

Bayley, still fast asleep, reaches upwards, her hand moving to cover Sasha’s. Her fingers slip between Sasha’s and she leans sleepily into the woman’s touch. 

Slowly, Bayley’s eyes flutter open, her brows furrowing as she lets out a squeaky yawn, one that makes Sasha laugh. 

Bayley’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush a deep red. 

“Looks like someone fell asleep...” She smirks and Bayley rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah! You!” Bayley snorts and it’s Sasha turn to roll her eyes. 

“I think it was you.” She smirks and Bayley huffs. 

“It was not!” Bayley growls and Sasha grins. 

Bayley grunts and moves to sit up, but Sasha grabs her wrists and pins them on either side of her head. 

Bayley pouts and Sasha shakes her head. 

“No pouting, you know you pouting is my weakness.” The purple haired woman smiles and Bayley blushes as Sasha slowly lowers herself back down onto Bayley’s chest, her hands still pinning her wrists on either side of her head. 

Bayley closes her eyes as Sasha nuzzles into her neck, and gives her hands a squeeze as she slowly releases her wrists.

Bayley wraps both arms around Sasha and smiles when the woman hums contently. 

The two women close their eyes both deep in thought when suddenly Sasha places her hands on either side of Bayley’s head and pushes herself up. 

Bayley’s brow furrows and her dark brown orbs lock with Sasha’s. 

“What’s wrong...?” Bayley asks and Sasha glances down at her lips before leaning down, her lips inches away from Bayley’s. 

Bayley gasps wide eyes locking with Sasha’s. 

Neither knew who leaned in first, but in moments Sasha’s lips met Bayley's, the two woman sighing into the kiss. 

The two slowly pull apart, but Bayley places a hand on the back of Sasha’s neck and pulls her in for a firmer kiss. 

Sasha traps Bayley’s bottom lip between her own and revels in the way Bayley melts into the kiss. 

The two slowly pull apart, eyes locking once more. 

Slowly, Sasha lowers herself back onto Bayley’s chest, head coming to rest right above Bayley’s heart. Bayley wraps her arms around Sasha with a toothy grin and the two sigh in unison. 

The room goes entire silent, the only sound in the room being their light breathing. 

Sasha smiles, her eyes fluttering closed as she whispers. 

“No... YOU have no idea how amazing YOU are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts, I kind of took what happened and made my own story up, but nonetheless, I hope you liked it and would LOVEEEEEEEEEEE to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and everything gives me lifeeee!
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/! Feel free to send me prompt ideas!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
